ScottAllison Slash Teen Wolf
by Worthless.Eggs
Summary: Couples: Scott/Allison Its a new year. Allison has been gone for a week, and mating season started the day she left. Allison gets back and Scott is ready.


**THIS IS A FANFICTION ABOUT TEEN WOLF. I AM GOING TO BE DOING SCOTT/ALLISON MOST OF THE TIME, BUT I AM OPEN TO SUGGESTIONS IF YOU GUYS HAVE A BURNING DESIRE FOR A WIDER RANGE OF RELATIONSHIPS. THIS IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE IN SENIOR YEAR, BUT ALLISON AND SCOTT ARE GOING TO BE DATING. :b I ADDED A LONG FILLER, BUT DETAILS MAKE IT BETTER! YOU CAN SKIP IF YOU LIKE.**

Chapter 1: A New Year

It was the start of senior year. All Scott wanted was to be out of school, but he had to wait it out. After he was ready, he said bye to his Mom and jumped onto his dirt bike, his prize possession. He was excited to see Allison; she had been gone for a week. Scott pulled into the school parking lot, smelling the air to catch a scent of her as he parked his bike. He smelled her, but by the time he was ready to go find her, Stiles was already in his face.

"Hey!" Stiles greeted. Scott answered unenthusiastically, "Hey, Stiles." Although Scott loved his best friend, he had to admit he could be quite annoying. Scott zoned out as Stiles blabbed on about his summer, filling in Scott with every single detail. Since Scott had only missed about ¼ of Stiles' summer, he figured it would be okay to not listen.

Scott was frustrated; Stiles had prevented him from finding Allison all morning. In their classes, Scott made sure to find a seat right next to her, and if they didn't have a class together then they were texting each other until it was over. Stiles eventually seemed to catch on.

"You seem to be closer than usual with Allison." He noted at lunch, while the girls were still in line. Scott nodded and half-smiled in reply. Stiles shook his head. Even after all this werewolf mess, he could still read his best friend like an open book. He stared at Scott until their eyes met. "What scenes are playing in that dirty little wolfie brain of yours?" He questioned. Scott laughed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He answered, looking away to search for Allison. Stiles punched him in the shoulder.

"Don't even lie. You haven't seen her in a week and someone needs satisfied." Scott blushed and shoved Stiles, who just grinned widely. "Plus Derek told me what time of year it was…" Scott looked at him with an open mouth, not sure what to say. Luckily, Allison and Lydia finally showed up with their trays and sat down. Scott scooted as close to Allison as possible, and Stiles could see his hand on the inside of her thigh. Allison continued eating, attempting to hide the shades of pink flooding into her face.

The conversation was normal at first. Classes, summer, plans for the weekend. Normal stuff. Until Lydia noticed what Stiles had noticed a long time ago. Her eyes flashed between Scott and Allison.

"So you two haven't seen each other for a few days... must be hard on you Scott." Her eyes flicked down to his arm, still placed on Allison's thigh. Stiles tried to hold in the first comment that came to mind, but he couldn't help it.

"I know what else is hard." Everyone turned to stare at him, Scott's stare seeming very threatening. "Nevvermind." He said, eyes locked on his food. The conversation eventually picked up, though it was a bit more awkward than before.

Scott bolted out of the door when the bell rang. He went straight to his dirt bike and revved it up, leaving before stopping to say bye to Stiles. Allison was doing pretty much the same thing, though she wasn't quite as rushed about it. After lunch, Allison had texted Scott asking what Stiles had meant. She knew what he had meant, but she wanted to know why he had said it. Scott had explained to her, quite awkwardly, that mating season had started. But it hadn't started today; it had started the day Allison had left for her week's vacation. Scott had been a horny, out-of-control, temperamental teenage boy for the past week. He simply could not take it anymore. They had decided to have a "study session" at Scott's house after school, since his Mom wouldn't be home until late. Scott was already texting her asking her where she was as she hugged Lydia and headed off to her car. The bell had rung a mere 7 minutes ago. Allison had a feeling that the next few hours would be very enjoyable.

The second Allison pulled in Scott's driveway; he was already by her door and helping her out. Allison was surprised, he was never this urgent. She supposed she would just have to go along with what he did, because she really had no idea what the difference between normal sex and mating season sex would be. She barely had time to set down her bag before Scott had picked her up and carried her upstairs. Once in the room, Allison kicked of her shoes. Scott was on top of her, kissing her fiercely. This was a different version of him; he usually let Allison take the lead so that we wouldn't have a risk of hurting her. Now, he seemed to have nothing else on his mind except sex. He ripped her shirt off, not breaking the kiss. Allison let out a shocked gasp. In less than the 2 minutes that they had been in the house, Scott already had her in her bra and panties.

"That's not fair." Allison managed to say as Scott broke away to try and remove her bra. He stopped and looked at her, confused. Allison wasn't surprised that her eyes met gleaming yellow ones. She smiled as she explained, "I'm half naked and you still have all your clothes on." He looked down and back up.

"Oh. Oops." He growled, sitting back to allow her to remove his shirt. Allison guessed that he had been so concentrated on stripping her that he had totally forgot about himself. After his shirt was gone, he bent back over to kiss her again. Allison ran her hands down his 8-pack before fumbling clumsily with the buttons on his pants. He smiled through the kiss and helped her out, sliding his pants off easily. Allison blushed as she felt his large erection against her thighs. Scott moved his lips to her neck, and Allison felt his fangs as he gently bit her. She moaned slightly, causing a growl to ripple through his body. She was surprised he hadn't shifted yet. Scott quickly unhooked her bra, throwing it to the floor. He kissed her once more, and she flicked her tongue across his razor-sharp fangs. He lifted up her chin with his finger and placed kisses from her neck down to the edge of her panties. She gripped the sheets as he licked her some, and then ripped her panties off. He wasted no more time, sliding into her roughly.

Allison let out a loud moan, caught off guard. Scott was already thrusting into her hard and fast, causing her to scream with pleasure. She moved her hands to his head, burying them in his hair. She moaned again, throwing her head back. All the sudden Scott stopped. Allison looked up at him, confused. It wasn't long before she figured out what was happening. Scott was shifting. She stayed perfectly still, not sure what to do. She looked into his eyes, and all she saw was pain. He gritted his teeth and closed his eyes, his open hands closing into fists. She could hear his bones breaking and reforming, and feel his muscles repositioning. After a few minutes, he was still. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. He seemed confused at first, with kind of scared Allison. She did not let that show, however, and simply looked back calmly.

"Allison." He finally said in a deep, raspy voice. She sighed in relief, and he kissed her again before continuing where they left off.


End file.
